Jessica Hunter
"....." '''Jessica Hunter '''is the BFF of MacKenzie Hollister and secondary antagonist towards Nikki and anyone else who isn't a CCP. Bio Jessica is a fourteen year old girl who attends Westchester Country Day. When not with MacKenzie (hardly any of the time, she follows her almost everywhere) she is usually doing secretary work in the main office and handles things like organizing papers, taking forms, and sending out letters from this note Appearance Jessica has long, light blonde hair that is usually worn down and out of her face. Given her entire pink outfit in the first book, it can be assumed she really likes pink and wears it a lot. Due to being a wealthy student (like the other CCP), she has a very fashionable wardrobe and shops at expensive stores in the mall, although not to the extent that MacKenzie is. She always wears jewelry and accessories like MacKenzie. Personality Like MacKenzie, Jessica is on the nasty or rude side. She doesn't care for much, nor does she get as hostile or envious as MacKenzie does. But like her she enjoys torturing other students and is mischevious- having no problem doing what MacKenzie tells her. Mackenzie is like her boss and Jessica does everything she is told. It was hinted that she is not very bright, and she can be pretty lazy and would rather paint her nails then do any work. But if Mackenzie tells her to do something, she will do it no matter how lazy she is. Relationships Family Friends Jessica is MacKenzie's best friend and second in command to her on the CCP-tier. It has not been revealed how they met just yet, or even why they are friends. But MacKenzie has not been shown to be as mean to her as she is to everyone else, and Jessica always goes along with whatever MacKenzie wants, and does whatever she wants, too. As of Diary 9 they are no longer friends however, with MacKenzie offending her and switching schools, Jessica has taken over her spot as the top popular CCP. But if and when Mackenzie comes back, Jessica will be pushed back. She hangs out with Mackenzie cause she doesn't like all her other friends. Romance History Diary 1 At first Jessica didn't really pay Nikki any mind until after she accidentally opened the birthday invitation meant for her. She had been very peeved with her, despite it just being an innocent mistake. To get back at her, she later purposely tripped in her the cafeteria, causing her to fall and make a mess. Diary 2 Jessica and MacKenzie (along with the rest of the CCP) joined the Halloween Commitee and invited everyone to attend MacKenzie's late-birthday party. When Nikki showed up they had genuinely seemed to like her pretty party dress, but then Jessica thought she saw a bug and smacked Nikki's plate in an attempt to get it. Due to this, the chocolate covered fruits flew at Nikki and ruined her dress. As the two laughed, Nikki ran out and they started to prepare for a photoshoot when a man asked for a picture of them. He decided to have them stand by the chocolate fountain, unaware of the fruits that gummed up the works. Just when the pictures were about to be taken, the fruit and chocolate began to get flung out and splashed Jessica. After Mackenzie made Jessica clean it all up becuase she was the one who had clogged the fountain. Due to the incident, the girls then decide to drop out of the commitee and in it, they take away the rest of the CCP. Diary 3 Throughout the diary, Jessica caused Nikki a bit of grief. She happened to be with MacKenzie and her little sister when they ran across Nikki and Brianna inside Queasy Cheesy. MacKenzie recorded the silly performance and uploaded it onto Youtube later, to Nikki's embaressement. Then Jessica sent out a fake bill from the school that MacKenzie wrote up, in an attempt to make Nikki leave. She had also caused problems for Nikki by pointing out that she hadn't wrote down a band name for the group during the auditions for the Talent Contest. But Nikki was able to get around this by claiming that she wrote WAS the band name and they were ab i Trivia *Ironically, Jessica is the reason Nikki and Brandon were able to bond for one instance in the first book. She was the one to trip Nikki while she was walking with her lunch tray, and Brandon went in to help her. Gallery Jessica doll.png|A Jessica doll Nikki imagined Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Teen Category:Antagonist Category:CCP